kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Eggstraordinary
Eggstraordinary (known as Eggy to anyone new) is a Kongregate chatroom. Eggy is a melting pot of cultures and personalities. We're all different people here, so do us all a favor and don’t be narrow-minded. Be more open and maybe you’ll learn something new. Everyone here just wants to have a good time chatting, so please don't disrupt chat with spam, nukes or abusive language or behaviour. If you follow these guidelines, you'll have fun. Basically, you come to Eggy to enjoy people's company, letting them enjoy your own, and to make friends. Isn’t that what chat is for anyway? boop. Anyone is welcome in Eggy, we are a family and always looking for new members. The Rules of Eggy We don't have many rules besides be considerate and don't see this room as perfect for a free-for-all spamfest. We might be modless, but we won't hesitate to call one in if we have to. #No spamming. #No harassing other users. #Go with the flow. #No RP. (Psuedo is fine) #No swimming after hours. #Fly low or fly high, it's all the same for us. #Do not bathe together. #No masks allowed unless at the annual masquerade ball. #If you are dating Sevendinosaurs7 you must refer to him as "master". #No driving cars in the fast lane, only horses and elephants allowed. #No overloading the servers. #Please do not watch movies with crocodiles. #If you want to build a tavern, it must include all genders. (no secret clubs) #No sleeping with donkeys before 7 PM. #Mods are cursed to leave Eggy before becoming room owners. Current Moderators These are Moderators who currently reside or visit in Eggy often. Olimm 'Olim is a pretty hardcore scientist. He uses his Bunsen Burners and Beakers to experiment on us. He takes us one at a time, in the dead of night. We never hear from that person again, all we hear is the screams coming from all directions right up until the sun rises. He takes strange liquids and mixes them with snow and swears he won't stop until he makes "the cure". We aren't sure of what that means. We sit in fear in our cages, afraid we may be next. We don't know what sick games he plays with the ones he chooses, but we are aware he hasn't told his parents about us. 'piperjean99 She is a sweet girl who is 5 foot nothing. Moved in from Xanadu. Usually chats and doesn't game too often, but will be pleased to hold a conversation. Unless it's stupid. None of that. She is new to the mod family and has been welcomed with open arms. She is really friendly and will try and help if you need advice or anything else. Eggy Regulars Eggy Regulars. These are users known and seen often in Eggy. Some users can take a break for few months so dont expect to see all of them at all times. Last Update: March 17, 2014 6619510155102464 66 hates Transformice with a burning passion, and likes a good laugh, but don't be perverted around him. He doesn't like perverted people, or his fatass ex. His nicknames vary. Most just call him 66, or by his first name, Kevin, but there are a few who call him by other weird nicknames such as MNM, Vekin, or #####. AZTECA666 '666, Hail satan, Azzy stops by now and then, checking, lurking, and waiting to pounce on someone he deems worthy of speaking to. An all around good dude willing to accept most people in to his heart (or what passes as one for him.) 'Basherte The mother of Eggy. Often visits Eggy to check how her wonderful band of misfits are going. She is a wonderful person that is respected by many if not all the regulars of Eggstraordinary. She is definitely someone worth getting to know. BlankImage 'Doesn't take your shit. Loves music, and has a raging temper. Filter Dodging is her favorite pasttime, so watch out. She's called Sapph, Saph, Sappy, Blank, or Blanket. Has multiple alts, Aldrnari, Castle_Of_Glass, and Zyklon_A are some she owns. Lili and Ele are her mothers. 'brenda1996 'Hurr hurr durr. This girl is really random, likes apples, and doesn't speak English, Her 2nd Language is Engrish (this is how many people call her English). If you see her, you should definitely pat her head. Make sure to call her Captain Weedle Bop Cho, so she will be like dafuq? 'BrodyRing 'Eggstraordinary's sexy emo. This magnificent beast has been told that he has really sexy eyes and hair, but is also a cool, smart, and funny guy. He enjoys helping out the local populace and making witty and sexual comments. Tazer444's lover. Is a pokemon master, and a master of music. Need some more dub to your wubwubwub? 'chemromance13 Friends with almost everyone. Our beloved Rosa is one of the sweetest, happiest people you will ever meet. Zeodeathgod's sister and Poe's Wife forever ♥. She doesn't talk much and most of the time stays logged in when she's not around. When she is around it usually results in interesting conversations, or talk about My Chemical Romance. Crisye01 An adorable and awesome Snuggly Bear, who likes Dubstep and other Snuggly Bears. Definitely a guy to know much about. He's very kind and will help and cheer you up when you're down. And beat you to the ground when you suck. Active and ready to mingle, you would want to watch the chat to make sure he's not there, watching everything. coolgirl43099 'A pretty cool girl 43099. 'CupcakeDreams 'If cupcakes had dreams it would look like this girl right here. 'drbarrelroll369 Is a man of many names. A few of them are, NiggaNut, NiggaWheat, White Trash, Dumbass, and Baby Boo. As the Charlie Sheen of His Time, the good doctor spends most of his days reminding us why he is the worst around, and nothing will stop him from going down on your dick. What's his key to success? Dick and video games. This gay love child of The Karate Kid and Indiana Jones is a retard among men and a Hero of Failing. And no he did not write this himself, that would be pathetic. ALTS: DrBarrelGod and BrainTumor. DuskGirl 'Nobody knows much about DuskGirl, besides the fact that she only shows up around Dusk. 'Eggy 'Eggys former Mod and Owner. Is on every once in a while and makes some good chatting. 'Epsilon_Omega 'Epsilon is our chat canadian and is really cool to talk to, always brings up good topics. He is always prepared for a school picture and has received the nickname Epic from it. 'FemmeFatale_ 'A sweet transvestite from transsexual Transylvania. Femme is the resident girl. Always up for talk about clothing, shoes, and odd fetishes. Sweet as can be unless you upset her, she is always good from some conversation about nearly anything. 'HiiiTimes A man of metal and nunchaku, a brit and a devout follower of the sweet herb. James is one of those men you should get know, or die knowing your life was unfulfilled. Moved from Possom Lodge. Sexy-ninja-ginger, the onsie-wearing Nipple Man, Sparkling-Ninja-Vampire. Former account was CantKillTheMetal. Imalilfish 'Imalilfish is called Tash by most people in Eggy and has been around for several years through different accounts. Not around a whole lot anymore but she pops in here and there. 'kdrive1 'A smexy beast that goes by the name of Kerry though she prefers to be called Kd. Is often lurking but is loads of fun when she decides to join in on the conversation. Is also a panda. If you see her, give her some pics of your boobs, if you do so, she'll welcome you gratefully to Eggstraordinary. 'Kerussette 'Pretty cool girl, married to Kerusso and usually pops on for a while to talk about her day and how other people are feeling. 'Kerusso 'Pretty cool guy, currently in the military and married to Kerussette. 'kturn101 Not a hat. Either Kerry's flufflepuff or her Fluttershy. To be worshipped and/or loved. LilithandLuna 'Lily is easily the greatest person to ever exist on any plane of existance. From her Illeation (Talking in third person) to the quips she says, they all brighten up the room. 'Lyoko_fan64 'She just graduated and needs to get a second job. Loves video games and cute fluffy animals. 'Magistry 'Master “Nymphomancer” and fellow friend of all Eggy regulars. You’ll find Magistry to be a nice person and engaged to LilithandLuna. When in the mood Magi will troll those that don’t make an effort to spell correctly in some disgusting ways. It’s best (for your sanity if nothing) to stay on Magi’s good side. Also has the sexiest voice ever. 'Only1Chapter 'When she is in a good mood, she will talk about boobs. When she is in a bad mood, she will be prepared to murder someone. She is weird, but a great person to chat with. 'PaganWolfUK When she is on, she usually chats or gets badges, and she is from the UK. She's a really nice person, like everyone else, and 99% of the regs are friends with her. Is a mother of 2. PMdutch Makes people lose The Game. Also not-so-secret admirer of Danyo. Calls everyone Sir/Madame/Retard. No one knows what PM stands for. Did not lose against Danyo with pokemans. Derpion did not count. Ask him what his favorite color is. He may or may not be that weird guy in the corner of the class standing alone, and nobody knows him, but when it's evening he saves the world from grammar nazi's and failing trolls. FAAALLLLLCON PUNCH! poetic4death Poe is a smexy beast <3 who is very friendly. She's definitely worth getting to know. She is the godess of poems and draws pretty beach pictures. Ask to read some of her poems, you won't regret it. Always gives good advice and helps those that may need it. Procasti This lady is sweet enough, smart, and loves to point and laugh at the dumb people. She's been around these parts for quite a while and pretty much everyone loves her more than the next person. She always knows what pictures to link to make you laugh and her snide comments are always the best. Engaged to SnowPandies and working on majoring in linguistics. PyrettaBlaze 'Pyretta has come to eggy for a long time and has been through our ups and downs. She is friendly unless you get on her bad side and has one of the greatest tattoos in history. 'Rebel2112 Original Gangster, "NICKLE, BREAK YOSELF!". Anthon here doesn't talk a whole lot but is usually watching the chat while playing League of Legends or other games. Redeement The deadly Humanitarian. Holds a belief that if grass is green and banana milkshake is yellowish, vegetarians are stupid. Your shit means nothing. SailorSoulHunter Once known as SoulHunter19, Old reggie that has resurrected from the ashes, and seriously wants someone to write this shit for her, because she doesn't have a single clue what to say. sevendinosaurs7 Seven is probably the nicest guy in the whole wide world. He also enjoys dancing in the rain. Also known as the Dinowhore though he prefers Dinocunt. He has a son he cares very deeply about and if you ever insult him he isn't afraid to fight back. He is also our local Rap God. Sir_Roderick_IV Also known as Rod. Plays Shellshock Live a lot. Is also a Knight as you can see. He had left Eggy once before for a few weeks. When he came back, a party of epic preportions was thrown. Snowpandies 'Is engaged to Procasti on weekends and weekdays. He doesn'td care about descriptions. 'SoNotHumbleBee Easily the sweetest man to ever grace Eggy with his presence. Is very classy and loves to post pictures of the cutest animals he can manage to find on the internet. He loves his lab pup, teaching, and programming. Squimish around sex talk, and is always classy around the ladies. sullykiller SULLLLLLLLYYYYYYYY has been here for ages. Awesome guy, you should definately get to know him. sydd_luv13 'May fight with BlankImage a lot but she is usually nice around other members. She has low self esteem and could use help pushing that up. 'Tazer444 'Has many nicknames such as Grifter, and Griff. Hasn't been around too long and visits somewhat rarely now, but he is always welcome in Eggy and has provided some great memories over time. 'TwistedElegance 'TwistedElegance has many nicknames such as Frenchy, French Maid, Aimee, Ele and more. Some people call her Michelle, all depends on what you feel comfortable with. She has been around for a while and is very french, if you can't tell by her nicknames. She has visited France and spoken the language for many years. 'TwoHourMotel He was a reg here before the big Eggy civil war at the end of 2010. He has returned for the girls mostly. He is a cool guy that will defend you, but if you are a troll, get ready for ass whooping. Xantathane The local dicktionary of Eggstraordinary. Yeee5 "Yee is a scholar and a gentleman, as well as a pervert and a pedophile. For this we love him." ~HiiiTimes. "He's always the funniest guy in this room. Hahahahahahaha. Ha. Say Hi to him from me." ~'Brenda1996. YellowCommunist Possibly the only Asian to play in Eggy. Sure, use your stereotype about him saying he gets straight A's and crashes into walls when he drives. Commie stands for Asian stereotypes and he doesnt give a shit about it. Also a nice guy that doesnt get mad easily. (Has a short temper when it comes to his honor.) Zargak She is madness, no she.Is. SPARTA! If she likes you, she will eat you. Zeodeathgod Zeo is a ______ fellow, as many adjectives can be used to describe his mannerisms. He's a nice lad with a heart of gold and gets along famously with everyone. He comes in often enough and always has something to say, even if it doesn't make sense. In fact it usually doesn't, but we love him anyway (Nobody really loves him). He does butt stuff. Kturn was here. Zuccinin 'Zuccinin has been a member for a long time, and is on almost all the time, not even sure if he sleeps. He has awesome hair and has gained the name Static from it. Visitors These are a few users that currently Reg in other rooms but visit Eggy often from time to time and are well known by most users. 'EmmaSaysDuh 'Emma used to visit Eggy a lot and was a regular. She still visits from time to time, so if you catch her make sure to say hi! 'graveyard890 'His whole history of himself is here. http://www.kongregate.com/forums/1-kongregate/topics/351368-history-of-myself-on-kongregate 'KilltheToy 'Don't let this dude near the toys. Eggy enjoys their toys. 'Painterly 'They whisper her name around campfires and many speak of her legend. Former Moderators These are Moderators who used to come to Eggy often but now they never visit anymore. 'amberthejewl ' 'DarkRainyKnight A smexy beast, totally awesome guy. One you should definitely get to know. He's just awesome like that. He loves to stop by from time to time when he can. He has now perma banned himself due to personal reasons. EhseJaybie FishesWithKeys Sillinde An awesome mod, also known as RevWhatever before account change, allows you to do almost anything and rarely silences. He is also AFK a lot and most of the users hate it when he is AFK, but when he is chatting, people enjoy his presence. TheGoldenHammer A man built on the chassis of a Hummer, the hammers biceps are made from steel and ban. As rowdy and loving as he is large, Hammerman is a welcome if infrequent sight. Beware the golden Ban Hammer. He was once Eggys owner. Was madly in love with TheSilverNail. Ex Regulars (Missing In Action) These are users who used to come to Eggy often and reg here, but now they have not been on forever or they switched rooms. BlueberryMuffin 'Our little blue berry muffin! She still comes from time to time but has mostly moved on from the chat, work and college taking up most of her time. 'Circuit8 Just dont argue with him. He is wise and will defeat you. Was one of the horsemen of the apocalypse. Should you ever run into him in chat then please promptly /bow and revere him as you may as well be standing in front of a burning bush. You and Eggy would be nothing without him, obviously, as the 4 horsemen saved this wretched place. Also, no offense to your mom's burning bush. CorruptedIntent 'His intent may be Corrupted. 'Crisler Was one of the 1st users in Eggy. He is a really high level, usually talked about his exes, but now hasn't come on for a while. Danyo He is the Jesus of our chat room. If you don't believe that Jesus exists, how do you explain our beloved Dany? LordsKnight 'Lordsknight doesn't come around much anymore. Left due to personal reasons but will be missed. 'miz_icy A really sweet and funny girl that is not on as often as she was previously. potato4chu22 Tato is absolutly awesome able to entertain all who she converses with. She is also the one who seems to nickname everyone now. She has an endless supply of love and friendliness, and quite often jokes around with many of her " loverboys " or fanboys. thekodos A true soldier from the old days of Eggy, Kodos formed a core of wisdom and tolerance with Circuit and the other horseguys. Left the room and possibly the internet for reasons unknown. His departure was a great loss for the room. Tyekkonderoga Intelligent panda who was one of the very first regulars in the putrid cesspit that was the start of Eggstraordinary. Known to a certain reg as Radioactive Man. Later left for greener pastures. Category:Chat rooms Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms without room owners